Her Reason, His Reason
by moonlightmaiden15
Summary: Axl,X,and Zero find a mysterious reploid. As a new threat approaches, the reploid is thier last hope, but she raises a new question: Just what IS a reploids "heart", program, or something more? Full sumarry inside. My first fic. AU Under Rewrite
1. Her Start, His Discovery

Hi everyone! This is my first story, so don't be too mean. If you like it, then review! Well...I did promise, so here's the full summary.

Axl, X, and Zero were exploring an abandoned research center when Axl found a female Reploid. She wasn't like any they had encountered before, she lacked something that other reploids had. Well, 2 somethings. This reploid had no name, and no _free will_. A new threat rose form her forgotten past, and she alone can stop it. How will Axl free her, when she doesn't wish to _be_ free. Will the new thoughts entering their minds have an impact? Her lack of free will is a danger to all, because in the past it was her will that stopped this threat, can she pull it together to save the one person who has ever shown her _any_ kindness? What are these things called emotions? And the two most important questions of all: When your supposed to be dead, what do you live for? And, Just what _IS_ a reploid's "heart"? Is it program, or something more? Perhaps the answers lie in His Reason, and in Her Reson.

That wasn't so bad, was it?

: Yes, it was. You stink at summaries.

Axl: She wasn't _that_ bad.....

Yes I was....... What do you guys think? Not just my summary, but my writing in general? Without further adu:

Hajimarimas!(start!)

- - -

Ch. 1 Her Start, His Discovery...

The transmission. That was why they were at this, this, this _place_. That was the only thing Axl could think of to explain their dispatchment. He didn't know exactly _what_ was on it, just that it was some kind of call for help. While he agreed with X that they needed to help as many people as possible, he didn't understand why _HE_ was supposed to come as well. X and Zero _were_ the legendary duo who could stop any maverick, reploids who went mad and attacked other reploids and humans because of errors, malfunctions, viruses, and in some rare cases of their own accord, in his or her tracks. _HE_ was only a rookie. Even though he was a talented hunter, he had _NO REASON_ to be here. And just where is here? All he could tell was that it was some kind of research facility. Probably for newer and better reploids. Reploids were robots who could think and act for themselves. Each was built with a purpose in mind, as indicated by their build and type, as well as a unique and individual personality. Each reploid had free will to some extent, but mostly they were content with their purpose. His was to fight mavericks.

"WHY where we sent here?" Axl asked, finally fed up with waiting for them to tell him.

"This is the co-ordinates that the transmission sent to us," X, a blue reploid with a slightly lighter shade of blue where he wasn't armored and green eyes answered. "so we came to investigate."

"Okay, let me restate my question." he said in a bored tone. "Why am _I_ here? And what was on the transmission?"

"We can't tell you what was on the transmission, kid." Zero replied in her usual bored tone. She wore red armor, with black on her arms and legs. Her middle was grey, and on her chest plate there were two green power generators, and a Z on her right shoulder pad. The only parts of her body that were armored where her chest, lower arms, where legs and torso met, and her lower legs. She held a beam saber in her right hand, it was known as the "Z-Saber" and had been customized by Zero herself. "But we can tell you that it was requested we bring you along as a training mission. Don't ask me why, but I think that it's actually so that you don't feel left out of the loop if something interesting happens."

"Thanks." Axl sighed, that wasn't what he was hoping for, but it was what he had expected.

"Yeah kid. Your welcome."

"Alia," X began to say into his comm. "Axl, Zero, and I have reached the terget location. What should we do next?"

"Investigate. This is no time to hesitate, according to the transmission there's some sort of super reploid in there. I want a confirmed Maverick Situation, and as much information as you can get from that facility, we may need something in there!" Alia, a female information-type reploid, and their Navigator. She was in charge of the logistics and scientifics of their unit, known as the Crisis Cell. When things got so bad that no hunter can deal with it, THEY took care of it like a walk in the park.

"Right." X ended the transmission. Then he spoke to the other two, "You heard her, now get moving!"

"SIR!" Zero and Axl said as one. Although Zero and X were the same rank, X was in charge of the investigation.

"Lets move!" he ran into the building, butster up. X's buster was his right arm, and could do some heavy damage with a charged shot. The wise avoided getting on his bad side. It just wasn't smart. Or safe.

The inside of the buiding was as bad as the outside. It had been abandoned for years. Dust and grime formed a thick layer over everything. Axl found himself wondering if the transmission was some sort of hoax, or something similar. The musty smell seemed to penetrate everything, and it was so silent that the reploids could even hear their own breath, even though reploids don't breath. A sound drew Axl away from the main group, X noticed this, and called him back to join. Rather than obey orders, Axl motioned for him to stay silent, as much as possible. When Zero saw this, she signed to ask why, but Axl merely turned away and followed the sound, offering no explanation. Shrugging, the other two decided to follow him. He went into several rooms, completely ignoring the half-finished experiments that indicated the place had been abandoned suddenly, rather than with any sort of warning. As he entered a certain room, he suddenly seemed to wake form some sort of trance. They had reached their destination.

"Axl," X whispered so as to try to maintain the silence and find something out at the same time. "How did you find this place? Why are we in this room?"

"I just followed the sound." Axl answered. "Someone's here."

"W-what sound?"

"Couldn't you guys hear it?"

"Hear what?" Zero added to the mix. "What did you hear? 'Cuz X and I didn't hear anything."

"A girls voice." Axl quietly added. "She was crying, and she simply said three words."

"what did she say?" but of course, they already knew. It was what the transmission said.

"Axl....." he began. "'save me' was what she said."

"That's......" X and Zero exchanged a signifigant look. "What was on the transmission...."

"B-but I thought I wasn't alowed to know that!" Axl was....surprised. To say the least.

"Yeah, well, we were told to only tell you what was absolutly necessary," Zero explained. "And the transmission was in the unnecessary catagory."

"Oh..." after a pause he replied, slightly abashed. "I didn't know that, sorry."

"Of course you didn't know, it wasn't necessary to tell you!" X said normally, which was similar to a shout in the situation. "Now, where is this person? Can you find her?"

Axl shook his head, "I don't know......I can't hear her anymore. It's as if she was silenced by someone." _Or something.....but I can't tell them that. I don't know for sure....._

"Well then, lets move on to trying to find this person. Any clues?"

"No....well......maybe." Axl began uncertainly.

"W-what do you mean "maybe"?" Zero said incrudiously. "It's as if you have an idea, but aren't sure!"

"That's exactly what I mean."

"Oh." X said "Then we may as well hear it. I mean, it's not like we have anything else to go on."

"Well........" _What am I supposed to say? That I only have where I THINK I heard the voice come from? Well....honesty IS the best policy._ "I think that her voice came from this room....but I'm not too sure....it was a very quiet voice."

"All right then, lets have a look around shall we?" Zero finished the conversation. "Alia DID say we shouldn't hesitate and to explore the whole place, didn't she?"

The room was even MORE dusty than the rest of the building, as though it had been abandoned and forgotten long before the rest of the building. The computers were so bad of that X couldn't even turn them on, and Zero had a hard time looking for the data needed to confirm a Maverick Situation. Almost nothing was made after the 6th maverick war, so nothing in it was of any use to them,. Yet, the sense that something was missing or off could not be denied by any of the the Maverick Hunters. As he explored the room Axl felt a sense of familiarity, as though he had been in or seen this room before. He even knew where to find whatever he looked for, so the search was over quickly.

"Strange..." he commented. "This is the only thing in the entire room that shows any sign of recent use. Aside form that terminal." He was refering to the one terminal that was actually working. X was copying the data on it as Axl and Zero explored the rest of the room.

He was reffering to an object in the middle of the room. It was Cylindrical, and shiny. It was the only thing in the room that didn't have a 6 inch layer of dust on it. In fact, it seemed to repel dust like an energy sheild deflects attacks. The symbol on it seemed to be some kind of identification. Angel wings spread outward below a moon, two twin intertwining lights surrounding it: one light blue starting at the right wing's tip; and the other dark blue beggining at the tip of the left wing; both ending in the same direction as tips of the wings they started at. As Axl looked at it, a strange calm enveloped him. He KNEW that the girl was in there, just as he KNEW that he was the only one who could get her out.

Axl began to walk slowly, purpously towards the strange pod. As he approached it, it began to open, revealing a reploid that looked to be about 15 or 16, just one or two human years younger than Axl himself. She wore a dark blue jumpsuit that covered everything from her palms to her toes; a light blue T-shirt that, without the junpsuit, would have shown her midriff; a light blue skirt; light blue reploid boots that went up to her knees; a mini-cape that covered her chest area over her shirt; a scarf that was obviously tied behind her neck, it ended in two tail-like ribbons that went to about her ankles; and she also had a dark blue, but sitll lighter than her jumpsuit, ribbon tied in a bow that went to about knee-length tied around her waist, just above the skirt. Her hair was crystal-blue and went down as far as her scarf. She was heavily damaged, as well as unconsious. Axl ignored all of this and continued to walk towards her at the same pace as she began to waken. When she took a look around, she began to whimper... her eyes were the same color as her hair, but her pupils were the same color as her jumpsuit. They were the only things the same color as her bottommost layer.

"Your safe now." Axl stated to say. _Is that really my voice? It's so calm!_ "I'm Axl, what's your name?"

"I-i don't have a name...." Her voice hadn't been used for years. "So, call me what you will, do with me what you will. You are my new masters." And she collasped.

- - -

Well....I hope you like it.

On another note.... I'm thinking of having X and the female Zero as a couple. What do you guys think? I have a poll on my profile, if you want to help or just want your opinion heard.


	2. His Slave, Her Master

Sorry for all the changes in the last chapter. I was trying to fix some of the mistakes I hadn't found untill after I put it up. I've started the third chapter as well. I hope you've all liked it up till now. I think that I'll try making a chaperly summary at the end. Let me know what you think. I forgot to include a disclamer last time, so here it is.

Axl and Forte: moonlightmaiden15 owns nothing considering the megaman X series, just her OC, the bad guys, and the idea for this story which were inspired by the stories of others.

Forte: Just what do you hope to accomplish with that?

Axl: I think it's a great idea.

Forte: Your just glad the first story she published is about you.

___

Ch. 2 His Slave, Her Master

A building filled with light....so much different than her last home. That pod was filled with darkness.....and pain. She didn't remember what kind of pain, but she knew it had been there. Not that anyone would or should care. Sometimes things work out, sometimes they don't......but she didn't care. She only cared to serve her new masters. That was what she was made for anyway, why try to be something she was not? It was that kind of thinking that led to wars and violence... wasn't it?

_Strange..._ the reploid thought. _It is not my place to think of such things.....and I should not try. I exist only to serve....not to think. So, why am I not satisfied? I was designed to be perfectly content with serving my master, so why am I not?_

"Oh good," a purple-ish reploid said. "Your awake. I was starting to wonder if you would ever waken... you had some pretty bad damege, but I managed to bring you back. You've got some advanced battle and information systems, even for this time. When were you made? Do you know?"

_It must be because I have not yet served my new masters....._ the girl concluded at last. "I bleive it was some time in the mid-22nd century. How long was I out?"

"Mid-22nd century? But that was almost a hundred years ago!" the reploid said. She was still to disoriented by how bright it was to take in more than a basic idea of their apperence. They were puple-ish in apperance. "You've been out cold for about a month... during wich X, Axl, and Zero have been unusually worried. Especially Axl."

"Are they the one's who had found me?"

"Yes. But why does it matter?"

"I have been unable to serve Axl, X, and Zero for a month? I _must_ rectify this immediatly!" _There's no telling what they'll do.... If they're anything like my last owners..... Don't think about that. Just look forward._

"H-huh?" as the reploid tried to leave the room, the medic reploid stopped her. "Where do you think your going? You're still injured!"

"Heh. Looks like you don't like the doctors any more than I do, mysterious reploid." a someone said from the door, he had awburn hair spiking out from behind his helmet, which had two comms that looked like cat ears, they were white. The helmet itself was red with a round blue processor that had a hole in it in the middle. His armor was black with red stripes running along it in a complicated pattern. "My names Axl. How you doin?"

"Axl?" the new reploid was apparently surprised at his arrival. "W-what do you need, m-master?" she curtsied, knees trembling. It was obvious that she was afraid. _The moment of truth. This will determine what kind of master I have now. How strong is this one?_

"I'm flattered, but I don't need any help." Axl seemed to be taken aback by her actions. "I was just worried about you. You've been out for a long time."

"Y-your not going to punish me?" _I-isn't he mad that I was unable to serve him untill now?_ "W-why not?"

"Punish you?" He was suddenly very angry. _Just how badly was she treated? WHAT DID THOSE SCIENTISTS DO TO HER?!_ "Why would I do that? There's no reason for it. Stand up strait. Your making me feel uncomfortable."

"My apologies, master Axl." _He's so much different....from them._

"Enough with the master stuff. Just Axl." He noticed her knees were shaking. "Tired? Why don't you lay down?"

"I could not. I must serve you, master X, and master Zero." She was starting to like this master.

"W-what?" He started to wonder if her brain was damaged as well. "Why would you want to serve us?"

"It is not what I wish to do, but what I was created to do." _Didn't he buy me like the last few ones did?_ "I exist only to serve my owners. I have no will."

"N-no free will?"

"No. And no name either, master."

"Just Axl. Huh.....Then I'll have to come up with one for you, won't I?"

"If you wish, master."

X and Zero walked in about halfway through the conversation. They both wore their armor, but neither held their weapons. As they surveyed the situation, which they always did, they noticed that she was slowly calming down.

"Well, I guess we may as well introdue ourselves, ey X?" Zero said loud enough to notify everyone that they were there. "Can't have her scared of this softy, now can we?"

"I guess not. I'm X, and this is Zero." X introduced the both of them. Zero had done most of the work already. "How are you, little one?"

"I'm fine, master X." _Is everyone so..... different?_ "Don't worry about me. I am unimportant."

"How do you figure?" Axl decided she was just scared of the situation, not of him, X, and Zero. "'Cuz last time I cheked, everyone was important."

"A slave-type reploid is never important." The hunters were shoked to hear this.

"S-slave-type? Did I hear that right?" X tentatively asked. "That class was discontinued over 200 years ago! Only black-market models are sold nowadays. TREATING REPLOIDS LIKE OBJECTS IS WRONG!"

"Yes, you heard correctly." she was scared even more by his sudden outburst. _He's not so different after all.... He gets mad just as fast. Looks like I will have to be as quiet and submissive as ever. More doing as I am told and nothing else...... great._ "I was part of a research project called Project Hybrid. I do not know the details, only that it was someone's last chance for something. That may explain why I was created after the ban."

"X!" Axl stepped in front of her protectively. He dimly wondered why he responded so quickly and unthinkingly. "You're scaring her! I think it's fairly obvious that she's not the one who chose her type! Who would choose to be a slave willingly! Don't take it out on her!"

"O-oh..." X had not been aware that he was shouting out loud. "S-sorry little one." He spoke to the girl. _Hmm....Axl responded unusually strongly.....I wonder......_ "Zero? There's something I want to talk to you about in private."

"Sure. Axl, why don't you give her a breif tour of the Maverick Hunter HQ? She's gonna be staying here for a long time, if those wounds have anything to say about it."

"Of course." He was aware that it was actually to get her out of the room, as well as Axl himself. He really didn't mind it though, strangely. "I was actually planning on doing it anyway. Have a nice talk you two. Will you come with me?"

"If you wish, master." She followed Axl out of the room.

"Good, they're gone." Zero said after they were out of hearing distance. Unless X started to yell again she doubted anyone would know what they were going to speak on. "Now, what is it that you want to talk about?"

- - -

"Hmm......It's an interesting prospect, but what makes you think it'll work?" She asked after X had finished his explanation of an experiment he wanted to try.

"She feels safer around him than us." X answered. "And he's the one who had actually found her. There's some kind of bond between them, that much is obvious. Maybe he can help her."

"And you want them both completely in the dark?"

"Yep. It won't work if they think we're involved. It has to appear natural."

"Let's give it a try. It can't hurt, with the state she's in already."

"Shall we begin?" And they moved to find the two.

- - -

"We've decided." X began. They had found Axl and the reploid in the common room of Axl's dorm, just sitting on the couch watching TV. "Since our new freind is determined to serve someone, it may as well be someone who she's comfortable with."

"What d'ya mean, X? Zero?" Axl was confused, to say the least.

"She'll only serve you, Axl. And she'll be treated like any other reploid. The fact that she's actually a slave-type reploid will be confidential. Only those who already know, Alia, Lifesaver, Gate, and Signus will know. Is that understood? Axl?" Zero finished for him.

"Yes Ma'am!" _I'm not too sure that I like being the one to tell her what to do though._

"I understand mistress Zero. I will serve Axl, but I will also accept and complete to the best of my ability any orders you two give me." The new reploid and servant of Axl stated, just to tell them. _Is this wise? To have me only serve one of you? Well.....who am I to question my masters?......I've been thinking too much lately. I wonder why?_

_____

I don't think it went too badly, considering how much dialoug was in it. I'll explain the medic reploid soon, so hold on till then. And I'm still waiting on my poll. Should X and the female Zero be a couple? It's on my profile. R&R, please!!!!

Forte: my, aren't we desperate?

Axl: Jealous?

Forte: Betsuni.

Quiet you two!


	3. A Name And The Start of A War

And so the third chapter is up.....Anyone else starting to wonder if I have too much time on my hands? Three chapters in one week! I'm either on a roll or am a total fangirl! On another note, I have received word that my story is a little confusing, so let me say this: It is _supposed_ to be confusing. If they allowed four catagories for it, I would have made it a Romance/Fantasy/Mystery/Sci-fi fic.

Forte: Your as bad as ever.....Don't you ever learn? Stop beating around the bush and get to the actual _point_ of this "Project Hybrid" already!

Axl: NO! Bad Forte, bad! You _know_ she has a plan! And she'll reveal that her OC's really a hu-

NO SPOILERS!

Axl: Sorry, my bad.

Forte, will you do the honor of the disclaimer once more?

Forte: No thanks, have the kid do it.

Axl: I'm no kid! moonlightmaiden15 owns nothing related to any of the Megaman/Rockman series' but this story, which was inspired by another's; her OC Saphire; and any other charackters that are not a part of the origional Megaman/Rockman X series.

- - -

A Name And The Start of A War.

They spent about 5 minutes trying to find her somewhere to stay. It turns out Axl's room was so big 'cuz it was built for two roomates. People could gossip all they wanted. It was just convinent. The way things turned out, it was as though fate was on the side of X and Zero's plan. Things were just too easy. They should have known it wouldn't last. Things were changing. The world was changing. No-one noticed it at first, but an ancient war was was about to start once more. Peace would not hold much longer.

"So.....we're gonna be roomates." Axl tried to end the akward silence that had ensued in the wake of X and Zero's departure. It didn't really work. It wasn't quiet, but it was still akward.

"It appears so, master." _Why is he so kind? Well....for now we had better just get used to each others company. Thinking again, are you? You've got to stop doing that, you know. Great, now I'm talking to myself._

"W-well....good night." Axl got ready for the night. He even began to remove his armor. In front of her.

"M-master! P-please! Don't strip in front of me!" She was blushing hard. And by hard, I mean _HARD_! Like, beet red hard. She turned around and didn't turn back untill he had finished.

"W-wha-? OH!" He suddenly realized the situation, and immediatly resolved to have a curtain or something put in tommorow so that this would not happen again. He was just as uncomfortable with it as she was. "Okay, you can turn around now, I'm finished." He told her when he was dressed.

"If you wish, master." She replied as they both got in their individual beds. Axl fell asleep almost immediatly, but she lay awake for a long time after he had done so. She was just lay there thinking for a while. _What kind of reploid am I, to not even have a name? Why is he so kind? I don't think I can do much for him.....he's pretty well cared for as it is. What can I do for him that no-one else can? .......N-not that. What's going on with my head? Yeash. It's like I'm going through human puberty or something. Definitly not slave-type like thoughts..... Now, to be serious. I could try to....nah. They have mechanics for that..... I guess I don't know him well enough to be much help yet. Freedom, huh...... I kinda wonder what it'd be like, to be like other reploids....Yeah, right. Like that's going to happen. I should just be happy I'm not in the hands of another like.....NO! DO! NOT! THINK! ABOUT! THEM! I better get some rest. Good night, Axl._ She could only call him by his prefered name in the most private of places: her mind.

- - -

"Mornin'." Axl called, already wearing his armor and ready for the day.

"M-master....." _He's already ready....This room's such a mess....maybe I can take care of him this way? I'll have to ask sometime._ "What is it that you need from me this morning?"

"W-wha? N-nothing! I was just saying good morning!" _To expect an order whenever someone speaks to her......_ He felt some of the same pangs of compassion for this strange reploid as yesterday. "How do you feel today?"

"I am fine, master. You have more imprtant things to worry about than me." Even though she did not know what those things were, she reasoned that a maveick hunter must train extensively in order to grow or maintain any skill they may have. "What should I do now, master?"

"Just Axl. And it's about time for breakfast. Why don't we head down to the cafeteria."

"R-reploids are capable of eating?" She was shocked. "I thought it was something only humans could do! They use it for energy, as I understand it."

"That's true, but reploids are able to taste, just like any other living thing on this planet." _She's just a sheltered little girl, really. _He mused to himself. _A little girl who was probably a wonderful jewel....before those scientists went and shattered her. Poor kid._

"Well then, I will join you in the cafeteria, if that is your wish." She followed him out the room, into the rest of the dorms arms. Axl was right. It was time for breakfast. And everyone in the dorm had heard that a new reploid was among them. They all wanted to meet her, and to test her mettle. She was unprepared for the sight before her.

The cafeteira was a light beige color, which served to cover most of the stains, since it was easily washed after any foodfights that people in the dorm tried to enjoy once in a while. Most of the space was taken up by tables which, for the most part, were full to the brim. As Axl got them their breakfast the female reploid simply stood, surveying the room, much as X and Zero were known to do. She noticed that almost all of the reploids watched her, and immediatly felt like she was back in _that_ place. After a few minutes everyone went back to their own meals,

"Over here!" someone said over the din of the crowd. "I've got room for you and Axl!" It was another purple reploid. Purple seemed to be the color of choice for non-combat reploids. Pink and Purple. "Would you like to sit with me?"

"If......" She grasped for a different word to call him than just his name or master, decided that an honorary would be best, and called him that as she walked towards the other reploid. "Axl-sama will consent to it, I would be delighted to join you."

"Sure. I was hoping you two would meet sometime." Axl walked up behind her, and she nearly jumped out of her skin. "This is Lumine, he's a medic and an engineer."

"Then I had better become aquainted with him, hadn't I?" She tried to cover her embarasment by jumping into introducing herself, realizing as she did that she had no name to give him, well, she'd cross that bridge when it came up. "Pleased to meet you, Lumine."

"You didn't give me your name." He jokingly stated. His armor was very light, and in a lavender color, as was his hair, which covered his right eye. Lumine's left eye was yellow.

"I am sorry, but I-" She started. Then she noticed some other reploids heading their way. Her abrupt change in the subject was due to an unexplainable rush of fear. He was completely menacing. "Who is that?"

"Get out of our way!" They acted as if they owned the place. "YOU!" All three of them had reached the table Axl, Lumine, and the new girl were sitting at. "Get of off our table. Boy! How many times must we tell you not to sit at this table?"

"S-sorry, Mu-san. I-i didn't realize this wa-" Lumine stuttered from fear. It was this fact that drove her to act.

"It is first come, first serve, I believe." She immediatly stood inbetween the two. "I do not think anyone approves of your actions, or your demeaner. I know that I certainly do not."

"YOU, YOU, YOU BRITISH-ACCENTED BRAT!" The reploid named Mu struck at her, punching her so that she landed in the wall across the room. Mutterings of "idiot", "fool", and "Don't you know better than to stick your nose where it doesn't belong?" followed her.

"That was quite the blow, for a child." She continued to goad him. Even though she was unaware of his normal personality, she already felt an intense disliking towards him, the way he treated people made her wish she was free to berate him to her hearts content. "But I suppose that's all you could manage, since that is in fact the level of maturity you exhibit."

"Nice one, Saphire." Axl called to her. He immediatly came and helped her to stand. "You know, I never liked him anyway. Why should we move?"

"Hmph. I'll deal with you some other time, brat." Mu called, and the three of them left. Pushing anyone in their way out of it. "Let's go. I'm tired of this place."

"Run, coward!" The newly dubbed Saphire called after him. "Even if you should grow a backbone, I've faced worse than you from the moment I WAS CREATED! You are NOTHING compared to what I have faced!"

"Atta girl!" The cook called. "M'names Dingo! I like your style, girly! Come round any time. Too many's 'fraid o' 'em three, it's nice to meet one witha mind for what's right!"

"THIS MEANS WAR!" Mu called once more.

"Aye, and we'll be waiting." Dingo muttered.

"Saphire..." She tested the name, getting a feel for it. "I like it, Axl-sama!"

"G-glad you do." She was hugging him, and he was sort of embarassed. "Let's move on. If things get bad, we'll be there for ya, k?"

- - -

That went well, I think. Well, what do you all think? I can receive anonimous reviews. (An anonimous review is a reveiw that you do not need to be logged on to write.) So please do, I wish to improve, but cannot if I am unaware of what I am in need of improvement in. Or, if you just like my story, let me know! Also, I forgot to include this in her origional description, but Saphire is as pale as the moon. This is mildly important, so I ask that you keep this in mind. Things are going to get much more confusing before they get any clearer. Though I may clear some things up as I go along.

Forte: You suck at writing.

I KNOW that! Why do you think I'm asking for help?

Axl: She's got potential, so don't be so hard on her!

And don't YOU try to pity me. I suck period.

Forte: So you admit it?

YES!

R&R people, just having Forte and Axl to comment on my story is going to drive me MAD! Well, more than I already am, with THOSE two in my head.

Forte: What's that supposed to mean?

Axl: We're fictional charackters, what do you THINK it means?

Forte: That she liked us enough to give us a place in reality.

Axl: Or that she's insane to think of us as real.

Forte: Oh, right.


	4. War

HI! How are you all doing? Not that anyone will care, but I have two browsers! This is my 5th chapter in 1 week! I have _no_ life. Oh well. This is a little more confusing than the rest, but I was trying to introduce the plot without making it obvious. On with the story!

Forte: No duh.

Just do the disclaimer!

Forte: Fine. moonlightmaiden15 does not own anything regarding the megaman/rockman X series but her OC, the idea for this story (inspired by someone else), and any characters not in the games and/or shows.

---

Ch. 4 War

The two forces, the trio of bullies and those who beleived that Saphire was right to stand up to them tried to hold a pretense of civility, but she never forgot the look of terror on Lumine's face as Mu and his men tried to take their table. She was unable to fathom why someone would take pleasure in the pain or fear of another. More often than not, she found herself watching Axl, X, and Zero train, and then when everyone else was asleep trying to discern a way to protect herself and others using what she saw as a basis for her training.

One night Axl woke to find her gone from their room. He wondered aloud: "Where could she have gone this late at night?" _Know what.... she's been tired lately. Maybe she's doing something important. Well, if she is, then it's no buisness of mine. Her buisness is hers......still.....I'll just see if I can find her on my way to the kitchen._ Axl proceded to walk to the kitchen, planning on getting a snack.

- - -

"YAAA!" Saphire shouted as she tried to kick it as she had seen Axl do just that afternoon. It failed, and she knew. "NO! That's not right....Why can't I hit the dummy right? I saw him do it just a little while ago!" She walked around the training room, trying to figure out what she had done wrong. "This would be far easier if I just asked, but I won't. It is my battle, not theirs. I must do this myself." As her pacing quickened, she thought over what she remembered of their training that afternoon, and what she had done. The result was that she was putting too much force behind her strike, and not enough speed. "Yet that cannot be right, in order to move one's legs in the right way, one must include enough force to propel your leg in the right direction.....Perhapse I need a rest. I've been at it nearly all night. When will I learn not to push myself this far?"

As she walked back to the room that she and Axl shared, she came across someone she was not in any mood to deal with at the time. It was Mu, clad in his ususal heavy red armor. He simply leaned against the wall, waiting for her to walk over to him. She complied, but only because he was in the hall that led to her room. Deciding that it would be rude not to, and wishing to be polite in the case that he had changed his ways, she spoke grudgingly but politely to him.

"Good evening, Mu-san. What do you need from me at this time?" She would not treat him any different from the rest of those in the dorm. No worse, nor any better. Saphire would not play by his, or anyone elses rules. Nor would she show favoritism.

"Nothing much." He replied. Over the time that had elapsed, he had completely ignored her. Not even to exchange greetings with her. "I simply wish to talk about an apology one of us owes the other."

"It is not me you need to apologize to, but rather Lumine." She knew that was not what he meant, but she had done nothing worth apologixing for. HE was the one who had attacked her.

"KUSO!(Damn.) Listen girl, I was telling you that should you offer it, I will accept an apology from you."

"Why should I apologize for doing what is right?" She refused to feed his ego. "It was _you_ who did wrong. I Was trying to help a freind in need. Not only that, but I will not allow you to terrorise anyone any longer! _I_ am the one who really shall declare war!"

"Have it your way, woman!" he had raized his fist. "I was willing to give you a way out, but FORGET IT!!! THIS IS WAR!"

"That is my line. Lower your fist, I loath violence, and this is merely the declaration, not the battlefeild. Whatever things we do for this war can wait untill morning, can they not? A truce untill dawn shines over the base."

He snorted. "Too early. Who gets up at dawn? Breakfast."

"I wake at dawn. Breakfast it is. You are the one to benefit from this, not I."

"Your insane to stay awake till 1 in the morning and then get up at dawn? What are you!"

"Someone who cannot abide wrongdoings. Of any sort. please keep this in mind....Mu-san." grudgingly she proffered him an equal's homorary.

"Hehe..." Laughing, a strange voice called to them from the end of the hallway, malice dripping from their voice. "Does that truce apply....." A dark female form walked out of the shadows. ".....to me?"

- - -

Axl had eaten his snack and was on his way back to his room when he heard laughing. "What's that? Well, I better look and see." _It sort of sound like Saphire... but somethings different._

When he arrived he saw Saphire being strangled by someone, and Mu on the floor. The one who was strangling Saphire was shrouded in shadow, as though they were made from it. Saphire was barely holding on, her consiousness was fading fast. She was as weak as a human, or so they thought. The hall was getting darker as she faded, and Axl had no idea what to do. Things were getting worse, second by second.

"Hehe, die, child. Your power still sleeps. I will not have it waken. You are my last threat." the voice was so similar to Saphires that were it not for the malice, one could not tell one from the other. "Time to sleep eternaly. I will take you strenght as my own, do not worry."

Somehow Saphire still had breath to speak. "I-I do not......know w-what you......m-mean. B-but I will.....not....DIE HERE!" A shield of light-blue energy surrounded her, effectively removing the dark form's hand from her throaght. She fell to the floor, breathing heavily. Slowly she stood up. "I-i cannot die before I.... e-end....t-the f-finall.... w-wa....." She collapsed, falling to the floor once more.

"Humph." the other reploid simply stared at her. "You fool. Expending all your energy in one go. How _you_ were chosen to be the vessel for _her_ I shall _never_ know..." She walked up to Saphire holding a sword in her hand, poised to behead. "It would have seemed like you had simply stopped function the other way, but this works as well. I was planning on revealing myself anyway. DIE!" As the reploid swung down, Axl shot her hand so that the reploid was forced to let go of the sword. It fell just short of Saphire's head, and then disappeared.

"Stop right there! S-Class Hunter Axl, I hereby order you to put your hands up. You're under arrest for attempted murder." He shouted at her.

"Are you sure? Very well then." She lifted her hands upas requested, but from them sprouted black blobs without shape or form. "GETTEM!"

The blobs rushed towards him. He tried to shoot them out of the air, but it didn't work. Somehow they simply absorbed the shots, and they seemed to grow stronger with each shot. Axl was at a loss for what to do...

_Axl....._Saphire started to waken. _Axl....LOOK OUT!_ A rush of adrenaline, she pushed him to the floor, he had been surrounded by all of the blobs at once, and as they stuck she was hit by all of them.

"Humph." The source of all the trouble had a look of contempt on her face. "My work here is done. Not even _she_ could have survived that. Boy, my name is NEGA, and I will be the one to rule all. You'd do well to keep that in mind." And she faded into the shadows from whence she came.

"SAPHIRE!" Axl shouted, he could not beleive that she had died so quickly and easily.

"A-axl...."

"Saphire? Is that you?" He started to say. "H-hold on. I'll take you to the medic." _Don't die...Not you to._

"A-at least I c-could serve you t-till the e-end......." She started to fade in and out of conciousness.

"S-saphire.... Stay with me." He nearly shouted once more.

"L-listen..." She once more tried to say.

"D-don't speak."

"NO!" she said with more force than she had meant to. "I-i was c-created t-to s-serve a-as....S-she m-must b-be..." she faded once and for all. Or so Axl thought. _Are you just going to give up? Pathetic!_ A foreign voice called from within Saphire. _I'll help you out, but you've got tolearn how to do this on your own._

---

And that's all. Anyone else think I'm a total nerd?

Forte: I do.

Axl: YOU DON'T COUNT!

Ignoring them..... Hope you like it! Please Read and Review!


	5. Rebirth

How are all of you doing? Wow...2 chapters in 1 day. I really do have _no_ life. Let me tell you, having nothing to do all day but write and listen to music sucks. Well.... here's the next chapter in Her Reason, His Reason. Hope you like it. I tried to explain something in this chapter, but I don't think I did to well...... Oh well. If I did well, I did well. If not, you'll probably let me know. Please?

Forte: More begging.

Axl: No, she's asking. _This_ is begging: I need reviews, if you can just press the button. Just one or two words! See?

Forte: Idiot.

Agreed.

Axl: HEY!

I don't own anything related to Megaman/Rockman X series, just my OC's, characters not in the games, and this story.

Ch.5 Rebirth

Day by day they waited, analyzing the data that they managed to get from her systems, trying to find a way to save her. But in the end, even the Ailia had to agree that it was up Saphire's will to live, her life was in her own hands. And the hands of her mysterious benefactor. None knew whether she would survive the day, or even if she would survive at all. The chances were so low that they asked for the help of the worlds foremost robotics expert. The Maverick Hunters hoped that he could find a way to save her.

"Where is the girl." The Professor, as he was known by all, asked. He was an old man, who had managed to live for so long by using a suspended animation device. A lab coat covered most of his body, but he wore black pants and leather shoes. Wrinkled as his face was, there was obvious kindness in it. It was not much of a stretch to imagine him as a loving grandfather. "I'll need to see her in order to know what I'll need to do."

"Of course, this way sir." A random grey reploid said, as though expecting this request. And perhapse he was. "She is in no physical pain, but she has not woken since the incident. Axl will tell you what he can. As well as Mu, one who saw the start of the attack. Where the remaining parts of the situation, only the reploid in need of assistance is capable of relaying the story."

"Very well. Take me there."

"We're already here, sir."

"Shall I begin." He completely ignored the fact that he had asked such a stupid question, focusing instead on the urgency of the situation. "Is this the patient? Yes? Good. Then I shall need any information that you can give me as to what is causing this phenomenon."

"Here, sir." The reploid gave him a data pad.

"Hmm.....Interesting. So you don't know what it is about these "black blobs" that is causing her sytems to malfunction, just that they are......and this file......" He simply studied it for a while, untill finally he decided to ask Axl, who had just walked in the room, a few questions. "Are you the one who saw her get attacked by the "black blobs"?"

"Yes sir. In all honesty, they were after me." Axl explained. "Saphire just pushed me out of the way. That's how she was hit. The person who did this was after her, though."

"Saphire, huh. Once I knew a young lady by that name, but a few of my collegues used her for a failed experiment. It didn't matter in the end. She would have died anyway...at least this way she had a chance to be reborn...."

"P-proffesor..." Saphire started to wake. "I-is that you?"

"W-what? I-it couldn't be..." He turned and took a closer look at the one he was supposed to save, only to find her healing her own systems and recignized her at last. "It is! B-but how....?"

"Proffesor, why are you here?"

"I was brought to fix you....amazing.....I thought the experiment had failed....But your will to live was too strong for that. It would appear that you have actually managed to harmonize with her."

"Proffesor. I-it was her." Saphire tried to sit up, but was still unable to. "Oneesan has gone maverick."

"I know, , or should I say Saphire?" She nodded. "Saphire, your sister was the reason that the research facility was abandoned."

"NEGA-neesan...." Saphire fell asleep once again.

"Project hybrid.....was a succes. If so....." He left the room, leaving Axl confused yet releived.

- - -

And so a month passed, the entire time Saphire faded in and out of consiousness as her systems repaired themselves. Axl visited her often, as did the Proffesor, he treated her as tough she were his daughter. He even promised to explain Project Hybrid once Saphire had recovered. She was curious herself, so she tried to be patient with herself. Soon she was perfectly healthy, and was allowed to return to the room that she and Axl shared. It was time for Proffesor to explain himself.

"Is this everyone who has been to the research facility?" Proffesor asked. He didn't want to repeat himself. Saphire, Axl, X, and Zero nodded. "Good. This does not leave this room. Only those present should know, can you all agree to that?"

Everyone nodded once more. "Why can we not tell anyone else, Father?" Saphire asked. During his visits, she had grown attatched to him and thought of him as her father. "Forgive me if I am wrong to, but is this not counter-productive?"

"Some may see it that way, yes. However, this information is of a sensitive nature, if the wrong people find out what I am about to say, you could be in great danger."

"No offense, but she _is_ in great danger. As it is." Zero stated. "Again, no offense."

"None taken, and you are right. She is in danger. That is the _only_ reason that I am going to tell you this. Saphire is actually a human in a reploid's body."

"W-WHAT!?" Saphire and Axl shouted as one.

"H-how is this possible, Proffesor?" X had remained the calmest of those present. Even Zero was speachless.

"It does seem impossible, doesn't it?" Proffesor began his explanation. "But it was not me who created the technology for this miracle. Saphire, the human one, was. She found that the DNA data of a reploid and the DNA of a human were the same, so she reasoned that it was possible to change each into the other, the only thing needed was something that her family had created long ago and compatible DNA data and DNA. I have no idea how she did it, but she and some of her family's scientists, in the end, it was supposedly a failure because the subject, Saphire herself, supposedly died. As it turns out, our own Saphire had become one with the other by merging personalities instead of data. So, in a sense, Project Hybrid was a success."

"So _that_ is who saved me!" Saphire blurted out. "The human Saphire and I began something she called "integration" in order to save me, thwarting NEGA-neesan. She said something like: "We both survived the last battle. You and I _must_ become one and stop her! Or else, their sacrifices would have been for nothing! Help me, please!" I agreed, who would not. But how can we stop NEGA-neesan?"

"That I do not know." Proffesor said. "Unless we manage to activate the DELTA system, which is far stronger than the NEGA system. But that requires something that has been taken. And no, I don't know what that is."

---

How'd I do? I need to get a life.

Forte: That's for sure.

Axl: I'm not an idiot!

Whatever.

Forte: Baby.

Axl: Not a baby either!

Ignoring him.... Read and Review people!!

Signing off:

moonlightmaiden15!

Buh-by!


End file.
